Sairaala Call of Cthulhu
by Draken Lied
Summary: Salaperäinen sairaala herättää tutkijan kiinnostuksen, mutta seuraako siitä mitään hyvää? T ihan varmuuden vuoksi.


**Sairaala**

Call of Cthulhu Fanficci, siinä kaikki. Ei parituksia tyyliin CthulhuXNyarlahotep.

Olin luullut että Carnifex Hillsillä kohoava vanha mielisairaala olisi pelkkä tavallinen rakennus, jotain joka on kohotettu maanpinnasta pelkän puun, kiven ja raskaan työvoiman avulla, tulin pian kuitenkin tulokseen että tuo talo ei ehkä olisikaan tavallisin tai ainakaan maallisin voimin aikaansaatu.  
Tehtävänäni oli kerätä tietoa 1920-luvun mielisairauksien hoidosta ja silmiini pisti yhä häiritsevässä määrin Carnifex Hillsin mielisairaala joka esiintyy useissa kotikaupunkini 1920-luvulta peräisin olevissa asiakirjoissa.  
Lopulta kiinostukseni Vuosisadan alun mielenterveyden hoitoa kohtaan muuttui lähes yksinomaan pakonomaiseksi Carnifex Hillsin mielisairaalan tutkimiseksi.  
Työni alussa kaikki oli vielä hankalaa, jos joku jotain paikasta tiesikin niiin hän oli jo mennyt isoäiti kuoleman valtakuntaan tai ei suostunut jakamaan tietojaan, jouduin turvautumaan kotikaupunkini kirjaston suomiin lehtileikkeleisiin jotka eivät sammuttaneet mielenkintoani vaan pahimmillaan jopa kasvattivat sitä.  
Ensimmäiset ilmoitukset rakennuksesta ovat 1800-luvun alusta, minkäänlaisia ilmoituksia talon rakentamisesta ei ollut vaan se tuntui vaan yhtäkkiä ilmestyneen Carnifex Hillsille kuin aave makuukamariin.  
Ensimmäisissä sanomalehtiartikkeleissa kerrottiin kuinka Mielisairaalassa oli kadonnut ihmisiä, potilaita joten siitä ei välitetty juuri lainkaan, tuohon aikaan potilaat olivat verrattavissa eläimiin eikä heistä juurikaan välitetty, rivien välistä oli jopa havaittavissa että he olisivat iloisia mikäli potilaat katoaisivat pois maan päältä ja ihmisten tieltä.  
Toinen kertoi jo kuinka myös hoitajia ja lopulta lääkäreitä oli kadonnut sairaalasta ilman minkäänlaisia johtolankoja, oli kuin jokin epäpyhä voima olisi saannut heidät katoamaan ja jonkilaista taikauskoa ilmeni jopa lehtiartikkeleissa jotka olivat kuitenkin jo 1900-luvulta.  
Lopulta minulle selvisi että tarvitsen jonkun tietoja joka oli ollut sairaalassa sillä sanomalehti artikkelit päättyivät siihen ja talo vaiettiin kuoliaaksi seuraaviksi sadaksi vuodeksi.  
Pyysin lukuisia palveluksia ystäviltäni ja tein tusinan verran pyyntöjä eri puolella kaupunkia löytääkseni jotain, kukaan ei löytänyt mitään.  
Sitten eräänä päivänä sain kirjeen tuntemattomalta lähettäjältä jossa kerrottiin että eräs hra. Delware oli lääkärinä sairaalassa 1920-luvulla ja kirjeessä oli hänen osoitteensa.  
Juuri täälläistä onnenpotkua kaipasinkin tutkimukseeni...

Kävin hra. Delwaren luona eräänä hiljaisena päivänä kun minulla ei ollut paljon töitä, silloin oli kirkas ilma vailla tuulenvirettäkään mutta minut valtasi jännitys kuin lapsella jouluaamuna, mitä kiehtovia mysteerejä paljastuisikaan vanhan aavemmaisen sairaalan entiseltä työntekijältä.

Hra. Delware oli vanha lyhyt mies jonka tapoihin kuului korjata silmälasiensa asentoa etusormellaan, lisäksi hänen silmiinsä katsoessaan huomasin niiden uurtuneen syvälle kuoppiinsa ja minulle tuli hakematta mielikuva vanhasta egyptiläisestä muumiosta.

Väitin tulleeni työasioissa vaikka varsinainen työ olikin jo tehty sillä minua kiinnosti enemmän Carnifex Hillin vanha sairaala johon keskustelu yllättävän helposti suuntautui.

Hra. Delware alkoi kertomaan siitä ajasta kun oli ensimmäiseksi tullut sairaalaan töihin, hän kertoi litanian vanhoja rutiinejaan sairaalassa mutta mitään ihmeelisempää ei tullut vielä tässä vaiheessa ilmi.

Vasta kun hra. Delware alkoi kertomaan eräästä potilaasta joka saapui sairaalaan, niin huomasin muuttuneesta äänensävystä että nyt tarina on alkanut ja jättäydyin itse kuuntelemaan ja tekemään muistiinpanoja vihkooni.

Potilas oli Delwaren mukaan yllättävän rauhallinen eikä hänen olisi odottanut juuri menettäneen järkensä keskellä vilkasta päivää kaupungilla, hän oli papereiden mukaan juossut huutaen pitkin katuja, vaaraksi muille ja itselleen mutta sairaalassa mies käyttäytyi kohteliaasti ja kun Delware kysyi häneltä että mikä sai hänet sekaisin niin hän vastasi rauhallisesti: "En tiedä, mutta olen iloinen että kukaan ei loukkaantunut, teitte oikein kun toitte minut tänne".

Vasta yöllä nimettömän miehen luonne muuttui: Hän usein öisin alkoi huutamaan ja rimpuilemaan sängyssään, onneksi ollessaan sidottuna. Tämän takia mies vietti suurimman osan ajastaan sähköshokki terapiassa joka ei tuntunut lainkaan rauhoittavan häntä, lopulta kuin napista painaen hän rauhoittui ja pyysi lääkäreiden antaa hänen nukkua.

Sitten eräs potilas katosi, hän oli ollut huoneessaan koko yön lukittuna kunnes aamulla häntä ei löytynyt mistään, ovi oli kiinni aamulla eikä ikkunaankaan tai sen kaltereihin oltu kajottu. Poliisi yritti selvittää mitä potilaalle oli tapahtunut mutta mitään ei löydetty, oli kuin hän olisi joutunut sen kuuluisan maan nieltäväksi.


End file.
